Love and War
by SombraQueenOfHackers
Summary: So, when it comes to posting chapters, I can never keep a concrete schedule, so it'll vary from a chapter a day to a chapter a week, all depends on how busy I am. If you want updates on the story, or want to read and help with rough drafts of chapters, follow me on G . My name is Sombra(Queen of Hackers) Ships present: (Sombra x Hana) (WidowTracer) (Mercy76) (Meihem)
1. Chapter 1: The Choice

**As she made her way towards the council room, Sombra slowed down, dragging her feet to try and avoid it for longer. She had no idea why, but for the first time in a very very long time, she was scared. She had never been allowed in the Council room before. From the way Gabriel had sounded when he'd called her and ordered her to report to the council room, she feared that she was in trouble. She was running through everything she could possibly be in trouble with Talon for, and what really bugged her was that there was an exceptionally long list of things. But she had covered all her tracks, there is no way they could have found out about...**  
 **Sombra freezes in place, something very important dawning on her. Maybe she had covered her tracks a little** ** _too_** **well. She quickly activates her camo, runs to her room, and places a Translocator down, just in case. She then makes her way to the Council room, uncloaking from her camo as she goes. Once at the council room, two guards open massive double doors to a massive, dark room, with a single spotlight in the middle trained on a scary looking, large, metal chair. She cautiously walks in, keeping track of the status of her Translocator, and jumping slightly when the large doors slam shut, leaving the room in almost complete darkness.**  
"Sit."  
 **A loud booming voice commands from somewhere within the darkness, and Sombra jumps in fear, her heart pounding. She approaches the chair, but does not sit, staying standing up to try and seem less intimidated and scared.**  
"I said, _SIT_!"  
 **The booming voice causes Sombra to jump again, her heart leaping into her throat. Now almost trembling in fear, she sits down on the very edge of the chair, eliciting a sigh from the darkness.**  
"Do you know why you were called here, Sombra?"  
 **A deeper and scratchier voice addresses her from the other side of the dark room, clearly identifiable as Reaper's voice.**  
 _"No, no I don't. Gabe."_  
 **Sombra half spits his name, like a curse word, trying to annoy him, and by the growling, she knows it worked.**  
"Calm it Reaper, don't let this brat get to you."  
 **A female voice, light and calm, speaks from behind her with a thick Russian accent.**  
"Sombra." **Another voice speaks from right in front of her, and into the light walks Doomfist, a completely emotionless expression on his face.** "You were called here to address a little... problem... you've been having. You have an obsession, and it needs to end. Do you hear me? You have an obsession with her, and she must die. And, you're going to kill her, quick and easy, or we'll give her to Reaper, and he can do it his way, slow and painful."  
 **Sombra's face pales and she balls her hands into fists, trying her hardest to control herself, and to prevent herself from attacking Doomfist, as that would only end in her death. Doomfist sighs before continuing.**  
"We will _not_ allow you to end up like Widowmaker. Do you understand."  
 **Sombra nods tensely, not trusting herself to speak. When she is given a wave of dismissal, she Translocates back to her room, and immediately begins packing everything she was going to need. She knew she couldn't do it. There was no way she would be able to kill her, but she knew she could keep her safe.**  
 **Right before she activated her camo, she stopped to grab the picture off her desk. This girl, the love of her life, didn't even know she existed. Sombra was about to betray the only people willing to take her for some girl that didn't even know her. Wait, what was she thinking, she wasn't about to betray Talon for her, she already had, time and time again. She had saved this girls life, again and again, and she didn't even know it.**  
 **Sombra activated her camo and took off, slipping out through one of her many exits, beginning her trek to the nearest city to try and get to her love before Talon did.**  
 _"I'm coming for you."_ **Sombra whispered quietly to herself as she runs, never tiring due to her upgrades.**  
 _"I'm coming to save you again, Hana Song."_


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**Three days. She'd been running non stop for three damned days, never resting to eat or sleep, and when she finally arrived at the outskirts of the city, she quickly hacked into the nearest network to triangulate where she was. In her barely functional state, she knew she was being sloppy, but she needed to know. Once she had her location, she stared at it for a bit to make sure what it said was correct. She was on the far eastern edge of Paris, France.**

 **Sombra cloaked, went over to the nearest ATM, hacked it, and had it spit out as much cash as she could stuff into her bag. As tired as she was, she knew she couldn't stop at a Hotel or a Motel, as she needed to get back on the move. As quickly as she could, she ran to the nearest airport, uncloaking as she ran to make sure she didn't run into anyone, and stopped just inside to check the news for an updates.**

 **It didn't take her long to figure out Hana's current location, and it slightly surprised her to see that Hana was currently in America, very specifically, New York city. According to the news article, she was going to be there for the next week.**

 **Sombra goes up to one of the terminals, looking around at the people bustling around the bright white airport. Instead of hacking in and stealing a ticket, she simply paid for one. Her flight would be leaving in five hours, so she had ample time to fix some things. Pocketing her ticket, Sombra makes her way out of the airport and heads straight for the nearest store she can find. At the store, she buys herself a new pair of clothes, some black hair dye, and a pair of scissors. Now, she does go get herself a motel room, where she wastes no time in changing clothes, stuffing her old ones in her bag, and cutting her hair a little shorter. She dyes her hair a dark black to hide the purple ends, and then proceeds to style her hair so that it covers the marks on the one side of her head.**

 **2 hours later, as Sombra stared in the mirror at the Woman she'd now become, she saw no hint of the hacker she'd once been. Now, she needed to think of a new name. An Alias. She'd figure it out on the plane. Sombra makes her way back to the airport, spotting several Talon agents who were obviously looking for her, but their eyes went right over her as she looked so much different now. She giggled to herself and walked into the airport with a smug smile on her face, the skirt on her black dress swaying as she moves. She sits in the lobby, waiting for her flight, and there she stays, until it's time for her to get on and go. As the plane takes off, she leans back slightly in her chair, a smug smile on her face, knowing that Talon would not make a move on Hana until they knew what Sombra was planning, and by the time they found out what she was planning, it'd be far too late. Sombra slowly drifts off to sleep, completely unaware of the man with the cowboy hat sitting 2 seats behind her, keeping a** ** _very_** **close eye on her.**

So, these Chapters are going to start off short but will get much longer. I promise.

Anyway, I'd love it if you'd leave a review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: The War Begins

**Sombra was jarred awake when the plane landed, and for a moment, she had no idea where she was. She looked around, wide-eyed and terrified, but then her memories came back to her, and she sat back in her seat, unconsciously running a hand through her dark black hair. Once she was allowed to, Sombra got up, grabbed her bag, and slowly made her way off the plane. Sombra made her way to another clothing store, bought a matching black outfit(T-shirt and jeans) and then slowly made her way to a hotel, trying to come up with an alias to use, to make it harder for Talon to track her.**  
 **Suddenly, a name pops into her head. The name of a little girl Soldier 76 had saved a while ago, a girl that Sombra herself had met, and had made a deal with Los Muertos to keep them off of her. Alejandra. That's what she'd go by. Sombra quickly created and edited a digital license for herself, so she would appear to be perfectly legal. As she made her way through the front doors of the hotel, she once again failed to notice the man in the cowboy hat, not that far behind her.**  
 **At the front desk stood a rather well dressed omnic, an omnic that appeared to be looking down at her, with some obvious disdain. Sombra blushed in embarrassment, knowing that she probably looked like a lost tourist.**  
"What is it you need, Ma'am?" **The omnic says, still looking down on her. Sombra pauses for a moment and then answers the omnic, sighing as she releases she doesn't have any American money.**  
 _"I apologize, señor."_ **Sombra begins, intentionally thickening her Mexican accent** _"I just got off a flight from France, and forgot to exchange my currency. Could you help me with that?"_  
 **The omnic lets out a robotic sigh and holds its hand out, and Sombra quickly hands it all the money she had, and then watches as it freezes in surprise.**  
"Madam, this is a lot of money. Are you sure you don't want a credit card instead?" **The omnic asks Sombra, suspiciously. Sombra shakes her head quickly, and knowing that the omnic was suspicious of her, she knew she had to give a good reason.**  
 _"I don't want to use a credit card so my parents don't know how much of my money I spent. I'm on vacation and don't want to be put on a limit."_ **Sombra smiles, knowing that she did look rather young, and could probably pass for an 18 year old girl. The omnic chuckles a little and relaxes, quickly depositing the French currency and handing her the equivalent in US dollars, totaling almost 900 dollars.**  
"You have no idea how many times I've heard that. Anyways, Are you going to be renting a room? And, can I have a name for that room?"  
 _"Alejandra."_ **Sombra says, nodding while she speaks. She then hands the omnic enough cash for a basic room, and he hands her a key while imputing data into a system. She nods a thank you and runs up to her room, where she quickly changes clothes and dumps her bag out on the bed. At this point, she is no longer worried about being noticed by Talon, as they most likely still think she's in France. Sombra puts her large purple coat back on, slipping her hidden gun out into her hand, just to make sure it was still there. She slipped the gun back in, pulled her gloves on, and got everything ready. Hana would be at an event tonight, and she knew that Reaper would have grown impatient already, and was no doubt gonna make his move tonight. Sombra would be ready for him, but first, she needed to get into the convention center.**  
 **Sombra puts her gun back in it's spot, loads her bag back up with her equipment, and makes her way out of the massive glass hotel. For the first time since she'd arrived, Sombra actually stopped to look around. People and omnic alike bustled to and fro in tight packs, some lagging behind others, and some all alone. Cars and pedestrian alike clogged the streets, all the horns and people talking creating a never ending, deafening rumble of noise. Every couple of minutes, the ground would rumble as a train went by in the underground subway. As she looked around, Sombra began to notice more and more people wearing things with Hana's face and screen name, , on them. Bracelets, T-shirts, Jackets, necklaces, hats, some pants and shorts, and even tattoos. With all these people around, and with so many of them wearing bright pink, it should have been easy to spot the man in the cowboy hat, smoking a cigar as he stares straight at Sombra, but as he had been trained in the art of not being noticed, Sombra's eyes went right over him without registering his existence. Her subconscious mind, however, had noticed him, and was setting off all the alarm bells in her head, warning her that she was being watched, but no matter how hard, or how closely, she looked, her eyes went right over him.**  
 **Shaking her feelings off as unneeded paranoia, she slips into the flow of people heading towards the convention center, still not noticing as the cowboy begins following her. The walk from the hotel to the convention center takes nearly 5 minutes, and once there, she cloaks and takes off, heading straight towards the room Hana will be in. The massive convention center is like a maze, and it takes Sombra a couple minutes to find the room, the white walls and mono colored carpet, combined with every hallway having the same paintings in the same spots making the place almost impossible to navigate without a map. Once there, she finds the door to the room locked with an electronic lock. With a small chuckle, Sombra hacks the lock, pops the door open, then shuts it behind her. Sombra uncloaks, feeling all proud of herself, and turns around to find herself staring down the barrel of Jesse McCree's Peacekeeper.**  
"Well well well. Look what we got here. I suggest you put them hands up before I put a bullet through your skull." **McCree says with his southern drawl, chuckling slightly, obviously proud of himself. Sombra puts her hands up, resisting the urge to go for her gun, knowing that he could kill her before she could get her hand halfway there.** "You'll be coming with me, girl. I been looking for you for a loooong time." **Sombra's eyes widen and she goes to put her hands down, but then she hears the click of him disengaging the safety on his gun, and she puts her hands back up**  
 _"No. You can't do this. I..."_ **Sombra freezes, an idea popping into her head.** _"You. You can help me. Talon is going to try and capture or assassinate Hana tonight, and I've come to stop them. I'm going to set up cameras and several different escape routes, so I'll know where they'll be. Please, just for today, set aside whatever it is you have against me and help me keep Hana safe."_ **The look on Sombra's face must have been convincing, as McCree lowered his peacekeeper, clicked the safety back on and put it back in the holster.**  
"You better not be lying to me, girly. If you hurt Hana, I will put a bullet through that head of yours before you even know what's going on." **McCree says, narrowing his eyes as Sombra sighs and begins running around the room, placing tiny cameras above every doorway. Sombra pauses to look up at the ceiling and sighs, as it is around 25 feet up.**  
 _"Hey, Jesse, you mind giving me a hand?"_ **Sombra asks, pulling one of her translocators from her bag.** _"I need you to throw this up there."_ **McCree gives her a death glare when she calls him by his first name, but walks over to snatch the device from her. He takes a few steps back and then chucks the Translocator up into the corner where it sticks and stays. Sombra takes a quick breath, preparing herself for this, as Translocating with Translocator at odd feelings has an odd effect to it. With the click of a hidden button on her bracelet, Sombra translocates up to the corner. Unlike last time, it takes a few extra milliseconds, but to Sombra, it lasts so much longer. During the transfer, Sombra can feel all the data around her, like being submerged in water. She can hear every phone conversation, every radio station, every YouTube video playing, and not surprisingly, every Porn Video being played. She can see everything going on, on those same devices, and she knew, with a single piece of code in the right spot, she could shut all of it down. Suddenly, Sombra found herself back out in the real world, and before she began to fall she slammed both hands against the wall and sighed as she felt the nano fibers in her gloves adhere to the wall. She places both feet on the two walls in the corner, relaxing completely as she feels the fibers adhere there as well. She removes one hand, places another camera into the corner, then pulls the Translocator off the wall and drops it to the floor. Sombra holds her breath as she disconnects from the wall, a split second delay in her Translocating, causing her to fall just enough to get that weightless feeling. Sombra stumbles and falls over after Translocating down, and gives McCree an evil glare when he laughs at her.**  
 _"How about you try it, cowboy wannabe. Let's see how well you do."_ **Sombra snarls, watching in satisfaction as McCree's face pales and he shakes his head.**  
"I've done a lot of crazy things in my Life but that won't be one."  
 **It takes the two of them almost 20 full minutes to repeat the process for the other 3 corners of the ceiling, and then Sombra sets up several different Translocators around the room so she'll be able to jump around without them knowing where she'll pop up next. She then retreats to a different room, a smaller more private room to lie in wait. McCree remains in the room, and they wait for only 20 minutes before the doors open and people quickly file into the room, chattering excitedly. Exactly one hour later, the lights dim down in the room, and Hana comes in up onto the stage to a roaring crowd. She notices McCree off to one side of the stage and raises an eyebrow, and he shakes his head. Sombra smiles as she sees Hana, and continues flicking through the Cameras. Hana sits down, and the event begins. For almost an hour, Hana answers people's questions with no disturbance. Sombra begins to relax, but then she sees a flicker of movement by one of the vents on the front of the room, and Sombra watches through the camera as the vent cover is slowly removed and pulled in, and then a sniper barrel slides out, aiming for Hana. Sombra quickly hits a button on her display at the same time the shot is fired, but her Translocator is just a fraction of a second faster, popping her up in front of Hana, several inches of the ground, just in time to take the sniper bullet meant for Hana's head. The bullet hits Sombra in her right shoulder, shattering the bone immediately on impact, from the sheer power of the sniper rifle, but failing to penetrate as her coat was bullet proof for a reason.**  
 **Sombra hits the ground, swearing profusely in Spanish, whips out her gun and snaps around, just in time to unload a clip into the face of a Talon agent dropping from the ceiling. At this point, everyone is screaming and panicking, all except for Sombra and McCree. Hana is sitting on the ground, as she'd obviously tripped backwards and fell, staring at Sombra with a terrified expression on her face. Sombra doesn't even flinch when a shot from McCree's pistol whizzes right by her nose and hits a Talon agent in the face, literally blowing a hole through his head. Sombra puts her gun away and then offers her good hand to Hana.**  
 _"Come on Hana, we need to get you somewhere safe. Your life is in danger."_  
 **Hana grabs her hand, and the two of them run, with McCree providing backup. As they run through the Convention center, Sombra shrugs out of her coat and forces Hana to put it on. Not even 5 seconds later, a bullet hits Sombra in her lower back, tearing straight through her flesh and coming out the other side. She just grits her teeth and runs faster, trying to ignore the burning pain and the lightheadedness already setting in. More bullets graze her as they run, but none are direct hits. Finally, they make their way out of the Convention center, and the two of them stop for a moment to catch their breath. Sombra looks up to say something, and the glint of a sniper scope catches her eye. She has just enough time to remove her bracelet, snap it onto Hana, and hit the button to send her to Sombra's hotel room, all in a matter of a second, before she hears the boom of the sniper being fired, and feels the impact of the bullet hitting in the dead center of her chest.**  
 _"Carajo."_  
 **with that final word, Sombra fell face first onto the concrete and her vision slowly began to fade. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a bright yellow light, and within that light, an angel, slowly descending to the earth, dressed all in white. A calming aura fell over Sombra, and she closed her eyes, succumbing to the darkness.**

I got a little carried away with this one, and it may have taken me all day to write, but here it is. Sorry if it kinda sucks. And please, leave reviews so I can know what I need to improve on for you guys. It is 1am right now, so I apologize for uploading this at a really weird time. Love you all. 3


	4. Chapter 4: First Kiss

_'Where... Where am I?'_  
 **Sombra slowly awakens and tries to get up, but finds that she can't move. A noise to her left catches her attention, and she finds that she can move her head. She lifts her head slightly to look around and finds that she is lying on a hospital bed, wearing a white gown, with tubes and machines hooked up to her. The noise comes again, and then there's a slight gasp from the same direction, and Sombra turns her head to see what it is. Standing only a few feet from her bed is the second most beautiful women Sombra had ever seen. She was tall, with a perfect hourglass figure, bright blue eyes, blonde hair, and the most beautiful shining smile, wearing a wonderful blue and white suit with a red band on her arm.**  
"Ah. You're awake. I have good news for you, and bad news, which would you like first?" **The woman spoke with a thick Swiss accent, and her voice was rather light and caring. It finally clicked in Sombra's head who the woman was. She was Doctor Angela Ziegler, code named Mercy. Sombra had a ton of info on her, and from what she had, Sombra knew she had just barely scratched the surface when it came to this woman's dirty secrets. Sombra answers honestly, hoping that Hana had survived.**  
 _"I'd like the bad news first, Amiga."_  
 **Angela sighs and picks up a clipboard off to her right on some bedside table.**  
"There's a lot of bad news to give, so you'll probably need the good news after." **Angela sighs before beginning with the bad news.**  
"The bones in your right shoulder were completely pulverized by whatever hit you, from what Jesse said it was a sniper bullet. The bullet that went through your lower back area did quite a bit of damage to your liver and one of your kidneys. I was able to repair and fix that. The bullet that hit you in the chest just barely missed your heart, but it became lodged in your spine and is cutting off your nerves, paralyzing you until it can be removed. I would have removed it, but whatever tech you have implanted in your body is preventing me from being able to get to it." **Angela pauses for a moment to shift position and flip the page on her clipboard** "I doubt you noticed after the first shot that hit your shoulder, several more bullets struck your right arm, and did way more damage than could be repaired. I couldn't save your arm, and it had to be amputated. I attempted to get a robotic arm for you, but your tech seemed to reject it, and wouldn't allow it to be installed." **Angela stops, watching Sombra to see her reaction, and is mildly surprised when Sombra doesn't seem to care.**  
 _"Getting the bullet out of my spine should be rather easy, you just need me to tell you how. My Tech will only accept other tech which has my programming tech signature so that no one can implant trackers and stuff into me, so if you let me design the arm I can add in any necessary tech and things that I need for it to be a proper replacement. Now, what's the good news? Well, first, did Hana survive?"_  
 **Angela sighs, putting down the clipboard as some of her worries about Sombra are relieved. She clears her throat and starts talking again**  
"Hana is alive. I would not say she is well, as whatever it is you used to send her to that hotel room really disoriented her and caused quite a bit of extensive bruising. She passed out after puking, and she hasn't been able to get out of bed since. I'm not quite sure how to help her. The other good news, is that we did find someone who knew enough about your tech to lead me in removing it from your arm before I had to remove it, so that tech was salvaged." **Sombra pauses, trying her hardest to figure out who could possibly have known her tech at all, and the only people she can think of are the Talon leaders. Sombra's head snaps to the right when she hears a voice start speaking for her right side, following the sound of a door opening.**  
"Bonjour encore, petit espion." **The woman standing in the doorway speaks with a thick french accent, and she has a slight blue tint to her skin, which had used to be a full purplish blue. Her eyes glittered and an evil smile spreads across her face.**  
 _"Améile."_ **Sombra hisses her name, staring the woman who had used to be the infamous Talon sniper, Widowmaker. Angela looks back and forth between Sombra and Améile, very quickly noticing the sudden amount of tension and anger between the two. When Améile had been escaping Talon, Sombra had been sent to stop her, and had defied her orders and helped Améile escape. Despite this fact, right before Améile had vanished from sight, she had snapped around and shot Sombra 3 times in the chest, fully aware that Sombra didn't have her jacket on. She had then torn a piece of Sombra's tech out of Sombra's chest, pocketed it, and kept running, laughing the whole way. Now, there she stood, that evil smile on her face.** _"It's been a while, Améile. How have you been, estúpida perra de araña."_ **Sombra says to her, wishing she could get out of the bed and attack the smug assassin. Améile just chuckles and pulls something from her pocket, and it takes Sombra a full 3 seconds to realize it was the tech Améile had ripped from Sombra's chest.**  
"I'll just be over here, you two obviously need to settle some things." **Angela slowly backs away, not really wanting to turn her back on them, but doing so eventually. Améile walks right up to the bed and lays the piece of tech on the bedside table.**  
"Sombra. I would watch it if I were you. They still don't know who, or what, you are. This piece of your tech is what I used to get past that stupid system of yours to salvage the tech in your arm, and it helped save your life. Trust me, when I shot you back then, it was necessary. Do you know what would have happened if you'd returned unharmed? They would have known, and they'd have killed you. I saved you then, and I saved you now. You can have this back, but remember, if I tell them who you are, Morrison will probably have you executed immediately." **After Améile finishes what she was saying, keeping her voice low so that Angela can't hear, she turns on her heel and vanishes back out of the room. Angela cautiously comes back over to check on Sombra a few minutes later.**  
 _"Doc. I would appreciate it if you would remove that bullet now. The implant connected to my spine has two buttons, near the top and bottom, which when given the correct input code and permissions, will remove the implant from it's base, giving access to the spine. It should already be unlocked, as it responds to my mental commands. And please, don't keep me awake for the process."_  
 **Angela just nods, and after a couple seconds, injects one of Sombra's IV's with a knockout drug, which drops Sombra back into the blackness of a dreamless sleep, moments before Angela begins the procedures.**

48 hours later...  
 **Sombra sits back and sighs, glad to finally have a functioning arm again. She flexes the fingers a bit, watching the metal pieces moving so cleanly and swiftly. She runs her metal hand through her hair, marveling at the way the small nano fibers on the metal act like human nerves, relaying the feeling and texture of things. She jumps a little when the device next to her goes off, and she picks it up to check the messages. To her surprise, she finds a message from Angela saying that Sombra's cure for Hana's issue had worked perfectly. Sombra smiled halfheartedly, knowing that what she was about to do probably wasn't going to end well. 20 minutes later, she stepped into the meeting room, and paled a bit as she stood there, 10 pairs of eyes staring her down. Jack Morrison(Soldier 76), Winston, Angela Ziegler(Mercy), Améile Lacroix(Formerly Widowmaker), Lena Oxton(Tracer), Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree, Fareeha Amari(Pharah), Reinhardt Wilhelm, and Hana Song( ).**  
"What is it you wanted from us?" Jack growls in his low scratchy voice, an irritated look on his face.  
 _"Gimme a moment amigo, this is just a little intimidating. I want to introduce myself. Before any of you say or do anything, I want you to listen to me. First of all, Améile and McCree already know exactly who I am, but I doubt they've told you. My name is Sombra."_ **At the mention of her name, Sombra sees Soldier's hand twitch towards his pistol, but Angela grabs his wrist and gives him a death stare.** _"I was formerly an agent of Talon who was involved in several missions against Overwatch. I was recently dispatched on a mission to kill Hana Song, but found that I was unable to do so, for personal reasons I don't I should have to share with you. I abandoned Talon, and stopped an assassination attempt on Hana Song with Jesse McCree's help. I am here, and will make no attempts to fight you or escape, no matter what you decide to do. But if anything does come up, remember that I am willing to lay down my life to protect Hana."_  
 **For several moments, no one does or says anything, until Jack suddenly pulls away from Angela, jumps to his feet, draws his pistol and aims it right at Sombra's face.**  
"I can't trust anything you say or do. You were apart of Talon, and no matter what you do you can't escape that, and therefore, I can never trust you." **Soldier half growls half spits at Sombra as he speaks, his hand never wavering. Without any warning, Améile jumps to her feet and moves right in front of Jack, pressing her forehead against the barrel of his pistol, causing everyone in the room to hold their breaths.**  
"I guess that would apply to us both then, wouldn't it? If you're going to shoot her for being apart of Talon, I guess you'll have to shoot me first." **Améile stands there, staring Jack down, who is now shaking in equal parts rage and fear, as he now has absolutely no idea what to do.** "I voluntarily left Talon for Lena Oxton, and she is leaving for Hana Song. Does this not make sense to you? Did it just slip your mind that Sombra took several bullets, including one that nearly killed, for Hana? She lost her arm for the girl, and she didn't even care. All that mattered to her was that Hana was okay. Are you just so damned caught up in your hatred of Reaper and Talon that you can't see the truth? Sombra is so clearly in love with Hana that anyone could see it. Have you seen the looks Sombra's been giving her one she thinks no one is paying attention? Are you really willing to kill this girl who was only doing what she needed to do to survive? Are you going to kill the girl that saved Hana's life and nearly lost her own in the process? I guarantee you, that if she had saved Angela's life, you would have awarded her some damn medal and pardoned everything she had ever done. Dieu fichu." **By the end of her rant, Améile was yelling, her face turning a purplish red in pure rage. Sombra just stood there, her face bright red with embarrassment. Soldier snarls and throws his gun across the room and storms out, knowing that everything Améile had said was true and made perfect sense, but was pissed off that she was right. Without any words or anything, Hana gets up, walks up to Sombra, and then hugs her. She then speaks ever so quietly into Sombra's ear so that only Sombra could hear her.**  
"Just so you know, you weren't as sneaky as you thought. I saw you almost every time you were there, saving me. I can't thank you enough." **With that, Hana pulls back a bit, and then plants a kiss right on Sombra's lips. Sombra instinctively returns the kiss, which lasts a whole 5 seconds, before the both of them have to pull back to take a breath. With a small wink, Hana turns to run after Angela, who had went to follow Solider. Sombra just stands there, not really sure what to do now, adrenaline rushing, and her heart pounding like crazy, going so hard and fast that she thought it might beat right out of her chest. The only ones still in the room at this point are Améile, Lena, and Sombra.**  
"Well then, Love, looks like you're part of the family for now. Let's hope we can make that permanent." **Lena speaks rather loudly, jarring Sombra from her trance. Sombra just nods, still too stunned to speak. Lena laughs, and the two of them leave, leaving Sombra there on her own. Sombra slowly starts walking, and makes her way back to the small room she had been given. She flops onto the bed and stares at the ceiling, a big giddy smile on her face. Sombra slowly drifts off to sleep, the moment of the kiss replaying over and over in Sombra's head.**

I don't know why it takes me so long to write these chapters. Wait, yes I do. It's because I'm so easily distracted. Anyways, here's chapter 4. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. If there's anything you think I should improve, or anything you think I've messed up, please let me now.


	5. Chapter 5: Second Victory, First Loss

_"There it is."_  
 **Sombra smiled evilly as her fingers flew over the keyboard of the small computer which she had finally managed to hack into. Several of the firewalls had given her a little trouble, as they had been changed since she had last touched them, but she had found the back doors eventually. With considerable ease, she pulled all the data from the system and put it onto a flash drive, only moments before her comms crackled to life, breaking the absolute silence and scaring the living hell out of Sombra**  
"Sombraaa." **A deep growling voice came through her comms, and for a moment, she thought it was Reaper.** "Hurry up in there. If you take much longer we won't be able to get to the evac ship."  
 **Sombra rolls her eyes, removes the thumb drive from the computer and pockets it. With simple ease, she pulls her gun from her coat as she translocates to the spot where she had hid her Translocator, which was behind the Talon Soldiers which were currently firing on the other 3 members of her team. She jumps out of her hiding spot, just in time to catch Tracer's missed Pulse bomb, and frisbee tosses it right into the middle of a group of 6 Talon Soldiers, killing them all before they even knew what was going on. Sombra hits the cement floor of the hallway in the underground Talon Base, tucks and rolls to avoid hurting herself with the fall, and activates her camo mid roll. The remaining soldiers start to freak out, not knowing what was going on. Sombra uncloaks in the middle of the soldiers and jumps up, throwing her arms out to both sides and releasing an emp that shuts down all the Talon Soldiers weaponry with a shout of,** _"¡Apagando las luces!"_  
 **With a sudden roar of triumph, the other 3 members of her team jump out from cover, and the four of them wipe out the remaining Talon Soldiers in less than a minute. After the bloodshed had stopped, and the dust had settled, Sombra looked at her exhausted and bloody team. Jack Morrison(Solider 76), Jesse McCree, and Genji Shimada. To everyone's surprise, Genji was the first to start laughing, quickly followed by McCree and Sombra. The three of them exchanged High Fives and fist bumps while Soldier glared at the three of them, obviously annoyed.**  
_"The two of you are just as immature as you were during your Blackwatch days. Hmmpf. I expected more maturity from you, Sombra." **Soldier growls at the three of them, turns, and begins storming towards the exit, grumpy as can be. Sombra and McCree mock him behind his back, simultaneously, drawing even more laughter from Genji. The three of them rush after him, not wanting to be left behind. The four of them exit the base through the hole in the upper wall, just in time to watch the final Talon Soldier, who was trying to run for his life, drop to the ground screaming as a sniper bullet from Amélie blows his left leg off from the knee down. His screams of pain are quickly silenced as drops from the sky in her mech and lands right on his head. Not too far away, the last Talon Evac ship that was trying to take off crashes to the ground with a huge explosion, due to Hana destroying it's engine with her Mech's cannons. The Overwatch Evac ship slowly lands in the ravaged courtyard, and Amélie comes swinging in from the forest, using her grappling hook as a vine of sorts. From around the other side of the facility, Tracer shows up, blinking over to, and tackling, Amélie into a hug. When thee doors to the evac ship open, they all look over, bloody and beat up, to see an extremely annoyed Angela standing there, in her full Valkyrie suit with her Caduceus staff in hand.**  
"Oh look at you lot. All bloody and beaten. Sometimes I wonder why you people think you can do this without me. It took the seven of you to take out a barely guarded base and the only one unharmed is Lena, but that's to be expected. Now, got on this ship so I can treat you." **Angela glares at them, and they begin filing up to the ship. A strong burning sensation begins in Sombra's left arm, and she looks over to see a small green needle sticking out of her arm.**  
 _"Carajo."_  
 **Sombra pulls the needle from her arm, and stumbles up into the ship, before crumbling to the floor and passing out.**

 **Several hours later, Sombra wakes up with a groan, her head pounding in agony. Angela stands several feet away, grumbling to herself in German. Sombra growls and sits up, putting her hand to her hand in pain. Angela snaps around, and shoves Sombra back down, a murderous look on her face. Sombra doesn't even try to fight, as she has learned by now that that look meant Angela was tired, and when she was tired, she got murderous. She continues slamming things around and snarling in German for several more minutes, scaring Sombra a bit. She turns around to hand something to Sombra, and Sombra freezes, seeing that Angela's bright blue eyes, are now a blood red color. Sombra takes the papers from Angela, and then Angela points toward the door, obviously wanting her to get out. Sombra scrambles from the bed and runs from the room, terrified. She wanders around a bit until she finds a medium sized lounge room.**  
 **Sitting at the table near the couch are two giants of people. One of them is obviously Reinhardt, and Sombra only knows the woman by reputation. The woman looks over, and the moment she sees Sombra her concentration slips, causing her to momentarily forget about the arm wrestling, and slightly wincing when Reinhardt slams her hand down on the table. Reinhardt turns to see what the Russian woman is looking at, and sees Sombra. The Russian woman gets up from the table and reaches down to pick up a massive energy gun. Sombra takes several steps back, putting her hands up in pure terror.**  
"Ah. Sombra. You should come join us!" **Reinhardt says, practically yelling as usual. Sombra does not take a single step, keeping her eyes on the massive Russian woman, waiting to Translocate if need be.**  
"Sombra." **The big Russian woman says her name, her thick accent making it sound murderous.**  
 _"Zarya. What are you doing here?"_ **Sombra slowly lowers her hands and begins cautiously approaching the table. Zarya puts her gun back down and sits back down at the table.**  
"I could ask the same from you, Hacker." *Zarya says, eyeing Sombra's robotic arm."  
 _"I live here with Hana. Speaking of Which, where is she?"_ **Reinhardt points to a board on the wall in response to Sombra's question, and Sombra goes over to look at it as Rein and Zarya go back to their arm wrestling. Sombra sees that Hana was sent on another mission to Dorado. Sombra sighs in annoyance, and then jumps a little when the little device in her pocket goes off, indicating that she was needed in the meeting room asap. Reinhardt's device goes off as well, and he jumps up from the table and follows Sombra as she runs to the meeting room. Back inside the meeting room, with it's grey walls, floors, and ceiling, sits a very** ** _very_** **pissed off looking McCree and a completely silent Genji. McCree is trying to wave Angela away as she tries to wrap his very clearly broken arm in a cast. McCree keeps trying to shove her towards Genji, and it takes Sombra several seconds to realize why. Genji was sitting there on the floor, and his right arm was completely gone, torn right from it's socket. Sombra had seen their names with Hana's, yet she did not see Hana. McCree finally noticed Sombra, and he waved her over, finally giving up and letting Angela fuss over him. Sombra walks over and sits down across from McCree, and Reinhardt stays standing behind Sombra.**  
"Alright, I have some bad news, and some terrible news. Ain't no good news today. Just like them old Blackwatch times. Was never no good news." **McCree sighs as he talks, looking extremely tired and is still really dirty.** "First off, you were asleep till today, right Sombra?" **Sombra nods and he grunts a bit as Angela ties his arm up to keep it still.** "Then you were out for 4 days. The three of us, Hana, Genji and I, went to retrieve a specific artifact that I'm not at liberty to talk about, and shouldn't even have mentioned. Anyways, it was a trap. Talon had already made it there and taken the damned thing, and they were lying in wait. Well, Hana went in first with the Matrix of hers up, and she managed to stop most of the bullets and rockets. However, we were not expecting to be attacked from behind by some huge ass motherfucker that Genji referred to as 'Doomfist'. I've heard rumors about that man, but he jumped on Hana's mech and tore it apart with his bare hands. He ripped his way through Titanium with his bare fucking hands. I have never seen Hana eject from that thing faster. Before either of us could get to her, Reaper got her, but not before she took out a couple Talon Soldiers and put a shot into Doomfist's stupid face. That's all the news I got. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to go get my arm repaired, and get Genji repaired, and then I'm going to get as big a team as Mr. Grump will let me have, and then we're going after Hana." **Sombra nods, her heart stopping and shattering, knowing exactly what they were going to do to Hana, and knowing that without a proper team, there was no way she was going to be able to stop it.**

 _Undisclosed Location, 14 hours after capture_  
 **Hana thrashes against her restraints and tries to scream and look away, but her eyes are always drawn right back to the strange color shifting eyes of the woman sitting calmly in front of her**  
"Hana Song. Do me a favor, child, look into my eyes, and relax." **The woman speaks quietly in a Russian accent, and Hana involuntarily looks into the woman's eyes. After a few seconds, her thrashing calms and she stops trying to scream around the gag as she is drawn into the Woman's strange hypnotic gaze. Within moments, Hana became lost in the woman's eyes, and the woman began quietly talking to her in Russian, keeping her in the trance long enough for them to bring over and place the odd looking helmet on her head. A helmet that Amélie would shudder at the thought of. Now, it was far too late for Hana. The needles slid out and into her head, and the process began. Reaper chuckles softly to himself as he and Doomfist watch from another room, watching the camera feed of what was going on.**  
"Don't lose this one to Overwatch, Gabriel. Make her as useful as possible, and if she begins breaking through the programming, kill her immediately." **With that, Doomfist turned and walked away, leaving Reaper alone to watch as Talon's brand new super weapon was slowly formed.**

It took me ages to write this chapter, and now that I have a job, it's going to take me much longer than usual to write chapters. Now, I will admit, this is not going to be the last time Hana is captured by Talon or anyone else(Foreshadowing intensifies). However, as you can already tell, Hana is going to become a whole new person, and she will **NOT** be anywhere near the same after this, so expect Hana to change from the way she is in canon, and expect her to change a lot.  
Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you think I could improve.


	6. Chapter 6: Incomplete

(Switching to Hana's perspective for this chapter)

 **Hana snarls as she knocks a young Korean girl to the ground. The girl scoots back, the knife she'd had in hand now lying several feet away. Hana draws her gun and points it at the girl, and the girl's eyes widen in terror. Without even a second thought, Hana shoots the girl in the head, splattering her brains all over the brick wall behind her. Hana smiles evilly, her bright red eyes glowing. She had a mission to do, and she'd be damned of some child with a knife stopped her. Her orders were to kill everyone, and while she could have bombed this small town, she wanted the satisfaction of seeing the terror in their eyes before she killed them. Hana paused as she heard the sound of jet engines, and she smiled. Finally, the Government was responding. As the jets flew Overhead, a large box fell from each, 5 in total. The boxes landed with loud booms, and they opened to reveal 5 extremely surprised Koreans in Meka's.**  
"Hana!? What... What are you doing? These are your people, your fans. Why... Why would you do this?" **The one on the furthest right, in a bright blue meka, stepped forward as she spoke.**  
 _"We all have our reasons. And my reason, is that there was no other way to draw you out of hiding. Now, let me be clear about this. By the end of this day, all of you will be dead."_  
 **Hana clicks a button on her watch and her meka drops from the sky, directly onto the girl who had spoken, crushing both the Meka and the poor girl inside. The others were too shocked to react, as blood pooled out from under Hana's meka. Hana sprinted forward and jumped into her new Black and Red Meka, preparing to slaughter the rest of her old, foolish, team.**  
 _"And then there were four."_  
*Hana smiles as she turns and begins to fire at the group, which immediately breaks up, taking off in different directions. And with that, the hunt began.  
The first one Hana caught, she made his death painful. She popped around a corner and jammed her gun into the underside of the cockpit and pulled the trigger, filling his guts with bullets. He was beyond saving, but he was alive. Hana would have loves to stay and watch, but she had other prey.*  
 _"And then there were three."_  
 **The second one she found actually put up a bit of a fight. The poor girl made a mistake that cost her her life. She fired the Meka's built in blade at Hana, and Hana responded by catching it with her Meka and driving it point first into the other girl's meka, cutting her completely in half.**  
 _"And then there were 2."_  
 **The final two were smarter. They had laid several traps for her, planning on ambusing Hana. Once Hana had evaded the Traps, one of them being their Meka's on autopilot, she got out of hers to look for them. It didn't take her long to find the first one. She broke her neck with a growl, saddened by the lack of a fight she'd had so far.**  
 _"And then there was one."_  
 **Hana found the last pilot, a massive man for a massive Meka, waiting for her in the town square. Hana paused, knowing that despite looking like the dumb tough one, he was actually the smartest member of the team. As Hana approached, he kneeles down in front of her, lowering his head**  
"Hana Song. I will not fight you. I will not bring myself to the level of a petty murderer, killing everything in sight for no reason. Until you give me a real reason to break my oath and kill you, I shall not lift a finger to harm the girl I swore to protect."  
 **Hana freezes in place, contemplating on whether to share her plans with him or not. After a moment, she makes her decision.**  
 _"I wish I could lie to you. But even considering what Talon did to me, you really think I would be heartless enough to kill my own family? You really thought I am that evil. Well, let me leave you with this."_  
 **She hands a small device to him, and he looks at it, and it takes him a few moments to realize what happened. Hana smiles and leans down in front of him**  
"Everyone you killed... It was all... Staged?"  
 _"Talon will have no clue what's about to hit them. The Team were all sent to a base hidden several miles under the ocean, transported there moments before death and replaced with fake clones. So, understand this. The next time you see me, I will not be myself. Talon will have taken me completely. So please, I beg you, kill me now. Don't let me live like this."_  
 **Before he could respond, a Talon ship appears out of nowhere, and he vanishes, whisked away by the device. Hana closed her eyes as the Talon agents tranquilized her, and began transporting her back to HQ, preparing the final experiment to break her fully. Her life as she knew it, was gone forever.**


	7. Chapter 7: From Life to death

**Silence. For three months, the entire world held it's breath, waiting for Talon to reappear after the massacre in Korea(only the people of that city and the team knew what had really happened). For three months, all was silent. Talon never showed, they never made a noise. As far as even Overwatch knew, they weren't doing anything. They had their suspicions, however. Sombra and Améile had gone missing along with several others, Random Agents around the world had gone dark, and tensions were rising, but still Talon seemed idle.**

 **But that was far from the Truth. With the help of their new recruit, Talon was set up to launch a series of devastating attacks all across the World. They were ready, but unknown to them, there was a well trained team ready to stop the main assault, which had to succeed for the others to even begin. The Assault, was going to be on a nuclear power plant. Once they had control of this one, they could drop the shields on the others and effectively cut the entire world off from any form of Electricity, or, they could chain blasts from all 40 power plants to create a planetwide emp blast. So, this misfit team was ready to stop them.**

 ** _Into the actual Story_**  
 **Darkness was setting in, and the assault would begin soon. The leader of this misfit team looked around to make sure no one could see her before she dashed across the open field.**  
 _"Widow, need some help here. Two Talon agents approaching on my Left."_ **The woman hissed quietly into her mic, peeking around the corner to her left to watch the patrol.**  
"I don't have a Clear Shot, Sombra." **Widow replied irritated at this fact. Not too far from Sombra, In sight of Widow and the Soldiers, although unnoticed by the Soldiers. A solid black form comes out of the grass. The Soldiers notice, but before either can react, they both drop to the ground, a shuriken in their neck. Something suddenly flies past Sombra and over the Assassin's shoulder and hits a third guy in the eye with a disgusting meaty thud, and he drops to the ground, dead the moment he was struck.**  
 _"Gracias Genji, Gracias Hanzo."_  
 **The two silent assassin's nod at Sombra and vanish into the Trees, making no sound whatsoever.**  
"Sombra, How long till the fighting starts? I cannot contain this brit any longer." **Widow growls through her comms, obviously irritated by Tracer's high energy.**  
 _"Calm yourself, Widow. She is your girlfriend after all. You're the one who suggested we bring her so you have to..."_ **Sombra suddenly falls silent and quickly cloaks, moving to hide in the tall grass. There were no questions needed as to why. Only a fool would not be able to identify the massive 7 and a half foot tall beast of a man, with the shiny golden gauntlet on his right arm. Standing on his left was the shadow of Death, Reaper. And on Doomfist's right side, stood Hana Song.**

 **Sombra felt her heart skip a beat, overjoyed to ses Hana alive, but terrified by the look upon her face. A look of pure disgust and hatred for the man that approached her. Doomfist and Reaper stopped their conversation to watch the exchange between Hana and the terrified foot Soldier. The moment the Soldier finished talking, Hana's hatred turned into rage, and she did not even hesitate when she shot the poor soldier in the face, blowing his brains out. With a sudden small crackle, Sombra finally managed to hack into their comm units to listen to what Hana was saying.**  
"Those stupid, worthless, idiotic pieces of shit. What is so hard to understand about the fact that I want two guns on my Meka. Not one, not three, not fucking five, I. Want. Two. They don't understand, Meka's are supposed to be as wonderful in appearance as possible while still being badass. Ugh. Akande, remind me not to trust these idiots with anything, ever again. Oh, and Gabe, try not to hog all the kills this time." **Hana huffs ss she begins to walk away from Doomfist and Reaper, presumably towards her meka.**  
"Hana, watch yourself. If Overwatch is ready for us, Sombra may be with them. Do not hesitate." **Reaper growls at Hana in his raspy voice, and Hana literally hisses at him and walks away**

 _"Alright, is everyone ready? We must attack before they do. Nows our chance, ready?"_ **Sombra tensed up, watching as her Translocator landed right in the middle of the camp. 10 voices ring in her ear, saying ready, and then, the assault began.**  
 **Soldier's Helix rockets were the first thing to hit, blowing one of their weapon cabinets to smithereens, and mortally wounding several nearby Talon soldiers. The others burst from their hiding spots, and the screams of dying Talon soldiers rang in the air. Suddenly, a barrage of missiles rained down from the sky, and right onto a barracks, collapsing it onto the heads of almost 500 Talon soldiers. A lone man steppes from tje shadows on the other side of the camp, head down. He took a cigar from his mouth, flicked it away, and spoke.** "Seems I'm outnumbered, fifty to one. Well, let's even those odds a bit. I'll let you get 50 more men. No? Alright, guess I got this one then." **He sighed, and then in one lightning fast motion, whipped out His Peacekeeper, and dropped all fifty men in just a few seconds. The stranger sighs as he looks down at all the shell casings at his feet now.** "Ya know, I'm glad I don't pay for this ammo."  
 **Another person, obviously female, steps out from the shadows and seems to glide over to stranger like an angel from heaven, chuckling slightly.** "You try way to hard to impress me, McCree. But you should know by now, I'm dating Pharah." **The angelic figure suddenly seems to sprout wings and flies up to assist Pharah, who was struggling to deal with anti-aircraft weaponry.**

 **From the one side of the camp the other nine members of the team were avoiding, a massive explosion rings through the air, and the maniacal laughter that follows can be heard from anywhere in the camp. This, was Sombra's secret weapon. She had found them, and promised them several hundred thousand dollars if they helped. Their names were known and feared throughout even Talon. Junkrat and Roadhog. Junkrat, was their guy for wiping everything off the map. Roadhog, on the other hand, was there mainly to control Junkrat. Soldiers fled at the mere sound of Junkrats laughter, and the mere sight of the hulking giant that is the Hog.**

 **Sombra Translocates into the middle of the chaos of the camp, smiles, and then lets out a massive emp wave which knocks out all Talon equipment, and surprises Doomfist by shutting down his Doomfist. Sombra found herself face to face with Reaper and Doomfist, but before anyone could move, Soldier 76 comes charging out of nowhere and slams into Reaper, sending them both tumbling to the ground. A Blue Streak of light comes towards Sombra and stops, showing a grim faced Tracer. From above her somehow, Genji drops to the ground and lightly pushes her back.**  
"We meet again, Akande. So, ready for round two." **the absolute hatred in both Tracer's and Genji's voices scared Sombra almost as much as their perfect synchronization in that was. The three of them vanished into the chaos as they began to fight, leaving Sombra to hunt for Hana. It didn't take long to find her, or rather, it didn't take long for Hana to find her.**  
 **Sombra paused for just a moment, and in that moment, a massive black meka came flying around the corner and dropped to the ground in front of Sombra. Instead of killing Sombra immediately, however, Hana got out of the meka, and cleared an area with a wave of her hand(the meka is linked to her so it technically did the clearing). With no words, Hana pulls two old fashioned swords from her meka. The meka moves away, and Hana throws one of the swords to Sombra's feet.**  
 _"Hana..."_ **Sombra began to speak, but Hana interrupted her immediately.**  
"Spare me the pleading and crying. You know how this will end. Only one of us is going to walk away from this alive. So pick up the sword, and fight me, pathetic coward." **Hana growls at Sombra, her red eyes glowing. She drops into a fighting stance as Sombra picks up the sword, and drops into her own fighting stance. The two of them just stare for awhile, as a small audience grows, of Talon Soldiers and the backup Overwatch troops sent in to help. Finally, Hana makes the first move, dashing forward to go for a horizontal left hand slice. Sombra blocks it with ease and then follows with a straight forward slash, forcing Hana to jump back. This fight begins to drag out, the two warriors exchanging blow after blow, the clash of steel ringing in the air, the thick overwhelming stench of blood and sweat thick in the air. Blow after pointless blow rained down on both of them, until finally, Sombra saw her chance. Hana went to move in for a stab, and Sombra simply deflected Hana's blade, knocked her to the ground, and put her sword to Hana's throat. But, she faltered. She was here, she had her blade, she knew what she had to do, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill her only love. With tears welling up in her eyes she lowered the blade and dropped the blade, unable to do it. Hana climbed to her feet, her sword laying several feet away. She went to walk past Sombra, and then suddenly ran into her. Sombra felt a sharp pain in her stomach, and looked down to see a knife in her stomach. Hana smiles as she twists the blade, sealing Sombra's fate. She catches Sombra before she falls, and something in the back of her mind begins to push against her Talon reprogramming.**  
 _"Hana... Listen to... Me."_ **Sombra's voice was quiet now, so Hana had to lean close to her to here.** _"No matter... What you do... No matter... Who you kill... Remember... That I will always... Love you... Always."_  
 **Sombra grasped Hana's hand tightly in her own, and leaned just enough to kiss Hana directly on the lips, leaving a mix of purple lipstick and her blood behind. At that very moment, something in Hana's mind snaps, and the reprogramming falls away, blown away by the sheer raw emotion of the true Hana Song.**  
"No..." **Hana whispers quietly, but as she continues, her voice grows in volume, and the sadness and anger in her voice is clear.** "No no no no no no. This... This can't be happening. Sombra please... No... You can't die... I need you... I can't... I can't." **Hana slowly starts to tear up, and soon the tears begin flowing.** "Oh my god... What have I done? How could I let this happen? Sombra please... Don't leave me now."  
 **Sombra slowly reaches up to brush a tear from Hana's cheek, a small smile on her face.** _"What's done... is done, Mi amor. I know It's a little late to tell you... But my name... Is Olivia Colomar. And Hana, It's not your fault. It's mine. I never... should have let Talon... capture you. But... Don't you worry... Hana, I'll always be here for you. Whether in life... Or death... I'll always watch over you."_  
 **Sombra's breath escapes from her lips, and she does not tske another. Her eyes slowly fade, the purple becoming a dull gray. Her hands go limp, and her heart beats it's last. Hana screams and leans over Sombra while holding her in her arms, screaming and crying, her heart shattering into pieces at the loss of her only love.**

 **It took nearly an hour for Overwatch to locate Hana after the Talon forces fled, including Reaper and Akande. What they found, was a sight for sore eyes. It had begun raining awhile ago, and Hana had not moved. What Angela found was a blood and grim covered Hana Song, on her knees in the middle of the small clearing, head down and her body slightly bent over, craddling Sombra's body to her like it was her final lifeline. Even from here, Angela could feel Hana's emotions. Overwhelming despair and pure unfettered Malicious Hatred. Hana slowly laid Sombra's body on the ground, and stood up she walked over to Angela and spoke in a rather quiet voice.**  
"I want to be there for the funeral, so call me. At the moment, I just want to be left alone."  
 **Hana climbed into her meka, and without a single other word, she flew off, vanishing into the darkness.**


	8. Chapter 8: Rediscovery

**It had been a year since Sombra's death. After Sombra's funeral, Hana had vanished, reappearing months later and beginning a one man hunt for Talon. She had refused all help, until now. She had followed a lead to the Australian outback. She'd discovered a group of Talon agents, and she had nearly died in the ensuing firefight. Junkrat and Roadhog had appeared out of seemingly nowhere and had saved her. They'd helped her build a new meka, using parts from her old one, and had helped her design a new outfit. That had been 3 months ago. Now, she had joined the two of them in their quest to rid the outback of the Talon incursion. Something had seemed off for the past few weeks, however. The Talon forces had been extremely disorganized, and had stopped calling in reinforcements and all communication. Hana had hired a few spies to see what was going on, and she was simply waiting for them to return.**

 **Hana put down her wrench and wiped the sweat from her brow, no doubt smearing more grease and oil on her face, but she had stopped caring a long time ago. She looked down towards the entrance to her workshop when she heard the door open. When she say her spy walking in, she moved to the edge of the platform and slid down the ladder to the ground.**  
 _"So, do you have any news for me?"_ **Hana went to go put up her tools, as she was done repairing the damage to the meka.**  
"I learned some... Interesting... Information. According to what I learned, Australian Talon Forces have been crippled by a wave of attacks from a hacker. I did some research and looked into it, and the way everything was done follows Sombra's MO perfectly." **The spy fidgeted a bit, scared to see how Hana would react**  
For all you out there who don't know, MO means "Method of Operation"  
 **Hana stopped everything she was doing and turned to look at the spy, her heart suddenly hammering in her chest. She quickly squashed the feeling of hope, telling herself that it was impossible for Sombra to have survived.**  
 _"So then we must be dealing with a copycat hacker. Sombra was a world famous hacker, so there are bound to be copycats. I want you to get as much information on the copycat as you can, and I will find them."_  
 **2 weeks went by before the next hacking strike occured. The reports the spies stole from Talon indicated that the culprit was a hispanic woman with cybernetic implants. She had also had bright blue, long, braided hair, and black and white outfit with blue highlights. The most important piece of information to Hana, was the testimony from one Talon Soldier who had come face to face with the woman. He had said that she had these bright purple eyes which seemed to pierce straight through you, like she knew all your darkest secrets. Hana knew from experience, that this was a look only Sombra could truly pull off. So now, she was going to find her.**

 **2 weeks, the hacker was supposed to be attacking this Talon base in moments. Hana was lying in wait at the best possible sneak entrance. Hana heard a sound, like that of a sigh, and stood up slightly to look around. Suddenly, something slams into Hana and hurls her back into the wall, and then pins her there. With a ripple in the air, her assailant Uncloaks, and she finds herself face to face with hacker. It was just like the reports said, her hair hung down to her waist, braided very carefully. Her hair was dark blue with streaks of sky blue going through it. The girl was obviously Hispanic, and also very obviously more robotic than human, despite still being somewhat flesh and blood. What really struck Hana however, was those beautiful yet terrifing, soul piercing, gleaming, brilliant violet eyes. Those eyes that pierced your being to stare at your deepest darkesr secrets. Hana was left completely speechless at the sight of this girl, and for several moments, they just stared at each other, with no hint of recognition in the woman's eyes.**  
 _"Sombra..."_ **The name slipped from Hana's tounge, out of her mouth in a soft whisper, that got a narrow eyed glare from the woman.**  
"No one has referred to me by that name in a long time. No one ever even recognized me. So, who are, Chica?" **Sombra narrowed her eyes at Hana further, still not recognising her. For a moment, Hana is confused, until she remembers that even Angela hadn't recognized her with her haircut and the grease and oil, and the goggles probably didn't help either. She'd also apparently adopted a bit of an Australian accent into her Korean accent, blending them together.**  
 **Hana reaches up, takes the goggles off, and then proceeds to wipe the grease from her face. Hana opens her mouth to speak, when something hidden deep within her snaps, opening the floodgates and releasing all of her pent up emotions in the form of pure rage. In a sudden burst of anger, she jerks forward and sucker punches Sombra in the jaw, knocking her backwards onto the ground. All thoughts on where she was and maintaining stealth fly out the window as she takes a breath and begins to scream at Sombra, tears flowing down her face as she cries for the first time since the funeral.**  
 _"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU'VE BEEN DEAD FOR OVER A YEAR! YOU DIED IN MY ARMS, AND I BURIED YOU! MY HEART BROKE THAT DAY, THE DAY YOU_ ** _DIED_** _! I HELD YOU IN MY ARMS AS YOU DIED! I HAVE RISKED LIFE AND LIMB TO AVENGE YOU, AND NOW YOU DECIDE TO JUST SHOW BACK UP SOME DAY, AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO REMEMBER YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND! WELL FUCK YOU TOO THEN!"_ **With that, Hana began to storm away, only for Sombra to scramble to her feet to run and stop in front of Hana.**  
"Oh hell no. I'm not letting you walk away without getting some input in." **Sombra stops and stands in front of Hana, looking extremely pissed now.** "First of all, I'm fully aware that I died. As a matter of fact, I have literally no clue how I'm alive. I had to spend almost 4 months adjusting to whatever this body is. And you know what? Do you know how difficult it is for me to track down a girl who's cut all contact with all her friends and family, a girl who's cut all ties with most hackable and traceable technology? Do yoy have any fucking idea how long I've been searching for you, taking lead after lead and coming to dead ends every damn time? My best source for your location was that you were 'In Australia'. Do you know how hard it is to search for one single person among this disaster of a radioactive wasteland? The reason I've been assaulting these Talon bases was to try and gather information on _your_ whereabouts. You have NO right to be mad at me. I have been intentionally leaving a trail behind me in the hopes that you would put two and two together and come find me since you were making yourself basically impossible to trace. And you really expect me to recognize you? Have you looked in a mirror lately? And for fucls sakes, when's the last time you took a bath. I could smell you from a mile away. Trust me Hana, at the moment, Junkrat is cleaner than you are. Finally, since apparently you're going to be a little bitch today, I might come back later when I no longer feel like killing you. So, Adiós, and fuck you too." **With that Sombra vanishes before she gives in to her urge to hit Hana.**

 **Hana just stands there for several moments, before the realization of what had just happened struck her. After more than a year of believing Sombra to be dead, Sombra reappears after having been looking for an ever elusive Hana for months, only to be yelled at and struck, instead of welcomed with joy. Hana had had such despair at having lost her only love to Talon, and now, she was going to lose Sombra again, only this time she'd lose Sombra's love, because of her own stupid selfishness. Hana lets out a long string of Korean curses and slumps down against the wall, actually crying now, realizing that she'd ruined everything. Why did she have to be so stupid? Hana hit a button on her wrist braclet, and waited for the signal to send out to Overwatch, indicating a request for extraction, which is approved almost immediately. Soon, she'd get back to her room, clean up, and hopefully fix her mistakes tomorrow. She just hoped she hadn't already lost Sombra.**


End file.
